


Traveling Across The Underworld

by BetteNoire



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, Corpses, Death, Taxi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 11:12:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9121057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetteNoire/pseuds/BetteNoire
Summary: Hajime Hinata used to drive around corpses for a job. Now he's a taxi driver. What could possibly go wrong?





	

His first job involving cars was carrying bodies in his car to the local cemetery. It was a simple job. Load one or two bodies carefully into the back seat and drive a few miles slowly to the cemetery. Then drive back and repeat. A simple process.

Sometimes he had to travel a few miles more to travel to other cemetaries. But for the most part the trips only went to the local cemetery.

Over the course of one working day, on average he managed to complete 10 trips. 20 trips if you counted the trips back.

Then he became a taxi driver. Even he didn't know why. It seemed a little out of the blue but then again the pay from the corpse job wasn't paying his rent that well.

He'd had his job for around a month before he ran into a problem.

 

* * *

 

"Hey, where'd you wanna go?" He nonchalantly asked. The customers in question were two women.

"U-umm... Nanami where did you want to go again? I-I forgot... please forgive me!" The lady on the left stammered as she tried to shake awake 'Nanami'.

She had messy dark violet hair pinned away from her face in a pony tail, revealing her light greyish purple eyes. If he bothered to pay more attention he would have noticed a beauty mark in her left eye's corner.

Nanami on the other hand had short light pink hair with a slight curl. Her eyes were closed and she slumped against the other in a way that implied she was asleep.

"Do you want some help Miss?" He asked stepping outside of the vericle and offering a hand.

"No! No... I'm okay really. Yeah."

She struggled to lift Nanami to rest on her shoulder. It took a few minutes but still she would not accept help. Eventualy she managed to get her on her shoulder, panting heavily.

"You can come inside of the cab to wait for her to wake up. I don't have to go anywhere for a while," Hinata opened the door to the cab while talking. When he turned to the woman she was struggling to move Nanami. "Do you need some help getting her inside?"

The woman shock her head rapidly. "I-I'll be okay no need to worry about me!" She then tried to pull her by the arm before almost falling to the ground.

At that point he decided to just help her whether or not she wanted his help. "Here I'll help."

He grabbed hold of Nanami's other hand and motioned for the lady to help get her inside. She shock her head mouthing what could have been, _"It's fine! I don't need your help!"._

"Miss what's your name?"

"D-do you really want to know?"

"It'll make this much easier than just calling you lady."

An uneasy smile spread across her face. It was if she wanted to agree with him but at the same time she didn't know if she did. Very confusing.

"That's fine Mister! I don't mind being called lady. B-but can't you call me something worse?! I don't deserve the privilege of being called a lady..."

"You don't deserve to be called a lady?" Hinata had to take a moment to steady himself before continueing. This was going to be a long day. "If anyone doesn't deserve to be called a lady, miss, I wouldn't be calling the fuckers who can't drive human. Could you please tell me your name?"

The silence between the two is only disturbed by the other woman's heavy snoring. It takes around five minutes for her to respond.

"It-It's Mikan..." She pauses to steady her breathing. "And this is Chiaki."

"Hinata. Hajime Hinata. Nice to meet you Mikan." He held out his free hand to shake hers. Mikan responded by staring into his green eyes confused. "Okay Mikan let's get Chiaki here into my taxi."

Hajime took her left arm while Mikan took her right and they both dragged Chiaki into the vericle with minor injury.

They did accidentally bump Chiaki's head on the roof. It caused some waterworks in Mikans case but she had came prepared with first aid. So while they waited for her to wake up, Mikan bandaged her head with a clean roll of bandage.

Seeing as they weren't going anywhere, Hinata pulled out his phone. He had dropped it an unknown amount of times in the year he had owned it, but it still worked. He had started to begin playing on one of the numerous apps when someone (presumably Mikan) tapped on his shoulder.

The scream that came next probably felt entirely out of the blue for Mikan. But for him he remembered that this was the exact same car that he used to transport dead bodies back in the day. How was he supposed to react if he thought a corpse had just tapped his shoulder?

Mikan also began screaming so the two of them just screamed at each other for at least a minute. Hajime though he saw a lady with her child cover his eyes before speed walking away from the taxi. No wonder - the trio must have looked incredibly strange.

Fortunately, at that moment Chiaki decided to wake up, distracting Mikan from screaming. As soon as she stopped to attend to the confused Chiaki. Hajime stopped as well. His mind was racing and all his thoughts were filled with the same two sentences.

 _'Oh god what if this had happened when I was driving around corpses'_ was one and the other wasn't much better if he was honest. _'This'll be an interesting story to tell Kazuichi later.'_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Mikan's really OOC sorry. Inspiration came from a tumblr post. If you see any spelling or grammar mistakes please tell me!


End file.
